Glacial Precipitation
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: Ice and water. Forces of nature in their own right, but together, they speak of something more.
1. Hair

**Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

**Day #1 - Hair**

The first thing you notice is her hair, Dark blue, the follicles descend gracefully from her head as the strands perfectly frame her face. The next you you notice is how her eyes, as deep and endless as the very ocean itself, have widened immensely. You are also dimly aware that it is because you have been staring at her for the past few minutes.

Instead of walking - or perhaps _running _\- away from you though, the girl walks towards you. Mentally, you cannot help but admire a sense of boldness that radiates off of her. It isn't long before the two of you are face to face.

At the decreased distance between you two, you analyze her more closer. Her face seems smoother, that much you see. You also take note of the golden butterfly hairpin on her azure hat and wonder about the story behind it.

_I've been spending too much time around Lucy._ You reprimand yourself as you think of the blonde author and girlfriend of your rival (and best friend, not that he would let anyone know _that_). For all you know, the hairpin could be merely a fashion choice. Like her blue hat. And blue shirt. In fact, everything that the person in front of you is wearing is some variation of a cerulean color.

The silence between you two is palpable. Just as you were examining her though, it seems that she has been doing the same.

"Juvia caught you staring at her." The woman says and you cannot help but feel that the name just sort of _fits_ her.

Instead of feeling embarrassed about it, a coy smirk works its way onto your face. "Sorry," You say with false sincerity. "Isn't often that I see a girl so beautiful."

The cheesy words exit your mouth before you think of them. The words aren't entirely true either. In fact, if you were to say such a thing in front of Erza Scarlet or Lucy Heartfilia, they would most likely pummel you. Mavis help you if you said it in front of Mirajane or Lisanna Strauss. The thought sends a chill down your spine.

The girl in front of you doesn't seem to mind your poorly chosen words as you can see a faint shade of pink develop on her cheeks.

"Something tells me that isn't entirely true." Juvia says with a smile that you think doesn't quite match the words. A smirk would've been appropriate.

"You've got me." You mutter good-naturedly as you hold up your hands in mock surrender. A moment passes and you think that the girl in front of you is more observant that she lets on.

"Name's Gray by the way." You answer the unasked question as you stick your hands in your pockets.

"Gray?" Juvia repeats, almost as if testing the name on her tongue. The corners of her lips turn upwards. "Nice to meet you." She says as she extends a hand.

"Same to you." You respond as you take her hand.

Several moments of silence separate you from her before she opens her mouth to speak.

"Well, anyway," She turns halfway from him, her azure locks swishing around as she does. "Juvia should get going. Her friend Gajeel-kun is waiting for her."

"Yeah, I'm suppose to meet my friend Erza her." You say, ignoring a slight pang of disappointment at the thought of the blunette leaving. You have the subtle feeling that the girl you met might be the most interesting person you've met for some time.

Before you can second guess yourself, you grab hold of Juvia's left wrist before she can leave entirely.

"Wait." You say, unflustered by the contact of skin on skin.

"What?" Juvia asks. You notice how her dark blue eyes sparkle; as if she had a secret just wanting to be told.

Before you answer her question, you note that you _have_ been spending too much time with Lucy. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

"I was wondering," You start, removing your hand from hers. "if you would like to have some coffee with me some time soon."

Juvia eyes you critically before a smile graces her face and your heart forgets to beat for a moment. "Juvia would love too." Her right hand goes to her jean pocket. As it does, you notice how she is retrieving her cellular phone from it.

Moving your own hand to your jacket pocket, you pull your cellular phone out too and it isn't long before you both have exchanged phone numbers.

"Thanks." You say.

"Your welcome." Juvia says before she takes a look at her phone. You assume she must be looking at the time given how her eyes enlarge.. "Juvia really must be going though."

"Well, don't let me keep you." You say with a faint chuckle.

"See you again soon Gray!" Juvia chirps. And then she's gone like a blur of azure fabric.

You gaze down at your phone to check the time as well. Aside from acknowledging the time (two o'clock) you wonder where your friend is before your question is answered as you hear her voice.

"Ah, there you are Gray. I apologize for being late."

You turn to look at the redhead and see a look of remorse on her face.

"Eh, no problem Erza." You say. "Don't worry about it."

The scarlet-haired woman's expression lightens. "Anyway, who was that that you were conversing with?"

You open your mouth to respond when you feel your phone vibrate.

"I assume that's her?" Erza inquires and you detect a faint sense of amusement in her tone.

Checking your phone, you find that it is Juvia. And that she texted you.

_I don't usually see such handsome guys either._

Your face burns at the blunette's reference to your words from earlier.

"It must be something considering your crimson cheeks."

You grunt, stuffing your phone in your pocket whilst making a mental note to text her back later.

"Don't we need to get going?" You ask, irritated.

You find amusement twinkling in your friend's brown eyes, but otherwise she remains silent. "Yes, we do."

She moves, a motion beckoning you to do the same. As you follow, you cannot help but think of the interesting bluenette that you had met.

_Juvia Lockser._

Something tells you that you'll see more of her soon enough.

**Author's Notes: And my first submission for Gruvia week is finished. I'll try to get the other submissions in, but I make no promises. Anyway, Happy April's Fools Day everyone! **

**This is also my first time writing in the second person and I've got to say, I kind of like it.**


	2. Quiet

**Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

**Day #2 - Quiet**

_Deafening._

As you sit there, alone with a variety of different people sprinkled throughout the little café, you cannot help but describe the silence as that. Taking a sip of your coffee, you check your phone for the time (eleven o'clock a.m.).

You could've sworn that you agreed to meet Juvia at ten-thirty. Briefly entertaining the notion that you've been stood up, there is a subtle feeling in the pit of your stomach that says that the blunette isn't the kind of person to show such rudeness. At least, not without a text or a phone call.

With another sip of your coffee (you screw your nose up at a particular bitter taste of the black liquid) you're about to call the girl when you see a familiar head of azure locks step into the café.

Her cerulean eyes dart around the small area until they land on you. A smile stretches across her face as she moves across the room to your table.

"'Bout time you showed up." You comment with mock bitterness. "I was thinking you had other plans."

Juvia's smile fades and she opens her mouth to speak, most likely to give a reason for her tardiness when you chuckle. The reverberation of the action spreads through your being as the girl in front of you looks confused.

"I'm joking." You say as the chuckling subsides. "Although, I am curious as to why you're late."

You notice a faint shade of rose on the female's cheeks as she opens her mouth to reply. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia's friend, Totomaru-san, called her at the last moment."

"Totomaru-san?" You repeat, your interest piqued. The name seems oddly familiar to you. You continuing speaking before Juvia can respond. "Has your friend ever mentioned the name _Natsu Dragneel_ before?"

"Natsu Dragneel?" Juvia echoes before you spot something appear on her face. Recognition. "Juvia believes she has heard him say that name before," The blunette blushes. "she remembers how colorful Totomaru-san's vocabulary would get."

"I can imagine." You grumble. You aren't exactly sure of the details, but an acrid rivalry - even worse than your own with the salmon-haired individual - erupted between the two men.

You shake your head in an attempt to rid your head of such thoughts before directing your eyes back to the blunette.

"Anyway," You begin, taking another sip of your coffee. You smirk at her. "hungry? This place has some pretty good menu selections."

"Juvia's famished." For emphasis, her stomach growls.

You chuckle. "Apparently."

* * *

A few - and by a few, you mean many - scones and the like later and interesting anecdotes about your friends and the two of you are standing outside the quaint café.

The gray skies that you saw earlier have opened up and rain is steadily pouring and you chide yourself on not bringing an umbrella with you. It seems that you aren't _completely_ out of luck as the woman next to has brought out a pink parasol; red hearts decorating it at intervals.

Juvia takes a deep breath and you see her eyes sparkling. "Juvia loves the rain." She turns her eyes on you and suck in a breath as you take in her beauty. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

You imagine her dancing and laughing in the rain. You also, in a deep recess of your mind, picture her as a force to be reckoned with. A force, deadly and uncompromising as water dances at her fingertips.

"Yeah." You mumble absently, your cheeks burning as your eyes turn skyward. "Definitely."

"Juvia has really enjoyed today." She says, her voice earnest. "She would love to have a meal with you again."

"Sounds like a plan." You say, smirking.

"Until then." Juvia says. However, before she leaves, you glance around and see that without any protection from the precipitation falling from above, you'll be drenched and perhaps even catch pneumonia.

Shuddering at the thought, you turn to Juvia.

"Wait." You say and you're reminded of how you stopped her the first day you met.

"What is it?" Juvia asks, eying you analytically.

"Um," Your face burns slightly under her scrutiny and you wonder how one person can render you in such a state. "this rain is falling pretty hard and," You cough. "mind if we share your parasol?"

Juvia blinks at you - once, _twice_ \- before she smiles softly at you. "Juvia would love to."

The blunette waves you over to stand beneath her parasol and you feel that this was a bad idea. Or rather, what you feel is the side of the woman's sweater rubbing against you.

"Sorry for the tight squeeze." Juvia says as you spot a light feathering of a blush across her cheekbones. "Isn't often that Juvia has someone else under her parasol."

"No problem." You say even though the fact that you two are standing a few centimeters apart. "My apartments around here."

"Lead the way." She insists, grinning at you.

* * *

When you two are standing outside your build, you're both glad and disappointed that you aren't standing so close to her anymore.

"Again, Juvia apologizes for the lack of space." She says.

You dismiss her concerns with an airy wave of your hand. "Don't worry about it."

The blunette gazes up at your building, back to you, and back to the building before settling on you.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around." You say with a light smirk.

"Indeed you will." She says and before your mind can even register what is happening, she is standing incredibly close to you as she whispers in your ear.

_"Juvia can't wait to see you again Gray."_

She then places a kiss on your cheek before stepping away.

"Juvia had a lovely time," She says before walking away from you. As she does, you feel that she is purposely sashaying her hips as the rain pours above her.

Your heart accelerates long after she is gone and you raise your hand to where the blunette kissed you. The tingling sensation of her soft lips against your skin burns in your mind as you think -_ crap, what have I gotten myself into?_

But as you think of her sparkling eyes, her kind smile, and (from what you can see) her overall excitable personality, you cannot help but think that if something happens between you two - _whatever_ happens between you two - it most likely will be worth it.

Every single step you may take together.

**Author's Notes: And the second prompt is finished! Two down, five to go. Should be fun seeing what I come up with.**


	3. Bloom

**Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

**Day #3 - Bloom**

You take a deep breath as you stand on the terrace of your spacious apartment. A soft smile adorns your face as you water your plants. Pride wells in your heart at the knowledge that you helped to make the plants thrive and blossom. Your eyes skim over your flowers before taking in the horizon ahead. From what you can see, it's the middle of the day.

A thought skitters across the edges of your mind as you wonder if your new friend would appreciate having a plant of their own. From what you can gather though, the man doesn't necessarily strike you as someone who cares for flora. Before you can think about it any longer, you take a breath before deciding that everyone needs at least one plant to care for every once in a while.

The main question is: _what flower should you get?_

* * *

Deciding on a plant of the_ Orchidaceous_ family, you quickly take it under your arm as you dial the number of your new friend, Gray. You walk down the street to his apartment as you wait for him to answer his phone. A couple moments later and you hear the familiar deep timbre of the blunet's voice.

_"Huh? Juvia, what is it?"_

You pause for a second, taking in his voice before you continue walking. "Juvia has something she would like to give you."

_"Something? What is it?"_

You giggle to yourself before replying. "It's a secret. Juvia will let you know when she gets to your apartment."

A silence on the other end. _"Okay. See you later Juvia."_

The man hangs up as you readjust the plant under your arm. As you put your phone back, a smile stretches your features as you see the building where Gray lives come into sight.

* * *

"Who was that Gray?" Lyon Bastia, your adoptive brother, asks as you hang up your phone.

"A friend of mine I met a few days ago." You reply.

"Intriguing, I wonder what they're like." Lyon murmurs contemplatively.

Before you can respond to what the man with bluish, silvery hair said, you hear a buzz. The noise denoting that your friend has arrived.

"That must be her now." You say and by the glint in your adoptive brother's eyes, you most likely shouldn't have said anything.

"Her?" Lyon repeats and you ignore the desire to punch him in the face at his amused tone. "Looks like my little brother is growing up," He brushes away a nonexistent tear from his black eyes. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Won't be meeting her long if you scare her off." You quip icily. "And don't call me your little brother!"

You pointedly ignore his superior look and the fact that he _is_ indeed older than you.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, you glance at the numbers above the doors until you arrive at where the manager said that your friend lives. Making sure the plant under your arm is firmly secured, you rear your fist to knock on the door.

Two knocks later and you see that the person who opened the door is not who you expected. The man has bluish, silvery hair, obsidian eyes, and if you're being entirely honest with youself, a rather impressive muscular build.

"You must be the girl that my little brother was talking about." The man says, his lips quirking upwards. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss-?"

The way he trails off signifies you should perhaps divulge your name.

"Juvia." You say with a smile as you extend your hand.

To your surprise (and flushed cheeks) the man takes your hand and places a kiss upon the back of it.

"Juvia." He says as if he wished to memorize everything it entailed. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name's Lyon Bastia."

"Juvia finds that it is pleasant to meet you too." You say as you will the scarlet away from your cheeks and let go of his hand.

The man - Lyon - opens his mouth to speak but is quickly thrust away by the irate blunet behind him.

"That's enough out of you casanova." Gray mutters.

"Perhaps you are just jealous." Lyon says with a smirk. However, instead of baiting him further, the man opts for something else. "I think I shall give our darling friend Ultear a call."

"Yeah, you go do that." Gray says as Lyon retreats into the apartment.

The man's contemptuous expression turns into a faint smile as he turns his eyes on you. "Hey Juvia."

"Hello Gray." You say, warmth spreading through your being as you maintain eye contact. You glance over his shoulder. The blunet's older brother looks to be on the phone with someone. "So, you have an older brother?"

You find that must've been the wrong thing to say as the man's small smile turns scornful. "_Adoptive brother_. Speaking of which," His visage changes to that of someone intrigued by something. "he didn't scare you, did he?"

You shake your head. "No." You smile lightly. "Juvia found that Lyon was a perfect gentleman."

"I doubt that." Gray mutters.

"Anyway," You show off the foliage that you came with. "Juvia wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" Gray inquires.

Putting the plant forward, you present the flower. "An orchid."

"An orchid?" The blunet repeats.

"Indeed. Juvia loves to care for plants on her terrace." You reply proudly.

"Well, um," Gray begins uncertainly and you think you may have made a mistake. "thanks Juvia."

"You're welcome Gray." You say, smiling before you turn to leave. "Anyway, that's what I came here for. See you around."

"Yeah, bye." Gray says as he shifts the plant under his arm.

"We might even have dinner sometime soon." You say with a wink. You wave goodbye, heading for the elevator and feeling accomplished in what you did.

* * *

You eye the plant suspiciously as you close the door.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" You mumble before coming face to face with your adoptive brother and the smug smirk on his face.

"Not. One. Word." You hiss through clenched teeth, glaring at him for emphasis.

Lyon throws his hands up in mock surrender. "I wasn't going to utter a syllable."

"Likely story." You grumble under your breath.

"Anyway, what do we do with this plant indeed." Lyon says before taking the plant from you. "Why, we take care of it of course!" Your adoptive brother gives the orchard a fond look. "A flower almost as beautiful as the girl who it previously belonged to."

For some reason, the idea of someone, least of all your _adoptive older brother _taking care of the plant causing something to flare up in your stomach. A moment passes before you belatedly realize that it is _jealousy_. You quickly toss aside the notion as ridiculous, but the thought still lingers in your mind.

You take the plant back from Lyon. "I think I'll take care of this."

Walking away, you head to find a place where sunlight filters into the apartment. But not before you hear a voice call after you.

"By the way Gray, you might want to put your shirt back on."

"Shut up!"

**Author's Notes: And the third prompt is finished! Three down, four to go. Until tomorrow all you readers! Maybe. I make no promises.**


	4. Demons

**Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

**Day #4 - Demons**

As you groggily blink your eyes in a vain attempt to assess your surroundings, you notice the splitting, pounding sensation in your cranium and think - _damn, I must've gotten drunk last night._

To be honest with yourself, getting plastered yesterday was completely reasonable. To yourself anyway. Managing to gain a hazy view of your environment, you find that you aren't in your apartment and an expression that is simultaneously smug and worried isn't regarding you.

The next you notice is how glaringly_ blue _the apartment is. Aside from the hardwood floor and the appliances, the rest of the room is a shade of blue. From the ceiling to the walls to even the couch you're reclining on.

Sluggishly, as you put two and two together, you realize that there is only one person who would have this much blue in their life.

_Juvia._

How the blunette found you though, you cannot recall. The last thing you remember is drinking a beer (which led to several others) in a bar in an attempt to drown your sorrows due to what the previous day was the anniversary of.

Scanning the apartment, you cannot seem to locate the woman. Although, you commend her on the fact that she brought you all the way to her apartment. Comparing your muscular build and her slender frame, it must've taken a lot of effort for her to drag you from the last place you where (either the bar or outside it) to her apartment.

Unless, of course, she acquired assistance from one of her friends. You wonder if her friend Gajeel-kun or Totomaru-san provided her help in moving you.

Before you can ruminate any longer though, you're blearily aware that a head of blue hair is heading towards you.

"Juvia sees that you are awake Gray." She says, crouching down next to you.. While her voice is usually pleasant to listen to in all its cheerful stunningness, it was now a virtual cacophony. It sounded like wood chips were being shoved into his ears.

"Oi!" You shout, pushing your hands on your ears. "Not so loud!" You glare coldly at her.

The blunette's faint smile fades as her face became downcast. "Juvia is s-sorry. She d-didn't mean any harm."

Your disdainful look subsides as you look at the blunette. "O-oi!" You exclaim, your tone tentative as you glance away from her. Heat blooms on your face. "No need to apologize. If-"

Whatever you were about to say gets blocked by the regurgitation being forced up your esophagus. You're vaguely aware of murmuring "_bucket_" before the vomit arrives.

* * *

Luckily, the stuff you threw up manages to inexplicably cover only you in its grotesque appearance. For Juvia anyway. You on the other hand feel like your friend, Erza, beat the stuffing out of you after fighting with Natsu. You also feel unseemly dirty. (Fortunately, this seems to be one of the only times when you haven't unconsciously stripped.)

"Ugh." You mutter incoherently. "That was awful."

Glancing over at the blunette, you see immense empathy reflected in her cerulean irises. "Are you okay Gray?"

You smirk inwardly to yourself._ I just threw up all over myself, how do you think I feel?_ Instead, you mutter something less confrontational. "Got any Advil?"

The blunette nods her head. "Juvia has some." She stands from where she was crouching. "She shall get you some along with a glass of water."

"Thanks Juvia." You mumble to her retreating figure, a lopsided grin on your face.

A couple minutes later, as you feel the resounding pound of your headache, you see Juvia has returned. Holding the appropriate amount in one hand and a glass of water in the other, you accept them gratefully.

"Thanks again." You murmur before taking the tablet, drinking a swig of water, and tipping your head back. You hand the partially empty glass back to her. "I needed that."

"Juvia is glad she could help." The blunette says with a sincere smile before her eyebrows furrow in concentration.

You eye her curiously as your senses start to come back to you. "Juvia, what is it?"

Your nostrils answer for you as you detect the putrid smell of the vomit that covers you.

"Crap." You curse under your breath. You look from the vomit to the girl looking at you. "Juvia, mind if I use your bath?"

Her reply is a compassionate grin. "Juvia will draw you a bath immediately." She eyes you up and down. "And I'll clean your clothes as well."

"Thanks Juvia." You say, noticing you seem to be expressing a lot of gratitude towards the blunette.

* * *

You release a contented sigh as you sink into the bathtub. Already you can feel the disgusting vomit be cleaned from your body. The hot water also provides great comfort and relaxes you. After scrubbing yourself down, you get out and grab an azure towel to wrap around your waist. Opening the door, you do not expect what you see on the other side.

Because standing there, looking mortified with an attractive smattering of crimson across her cheeks is Juvia. With her eyes riveted firmly on his torso.

"Juvia came to tell you your clothes are almost done drying." The blunette says, moving to cover her eyes.

"Thanks." You say, feeling almost as embarrassed as the girl in front of you. You gesture to the bathroom. "I think I'll stay in here till they're done."

"Yes," Juvia says with a nod of her head. "Juvia finds that that would be for the best."

The blunette flees soon after, most likely to calm down and check the dryer.

"Well," You start as you enter the bathroom and close the door. "that was awkward."

* * *

You retrieve your guest's clothes from the dryer, folding it for easy carrying purposes before holding it and knocking on the door to your bathroom.

"Juvia has your clothes." You say as you squint your eyes shut. "Gray can come get them."

You hear the creaking of a door, a hushed "_thank_ _you_", and can sense that his clothes are no longer in your possession.

"Juvia will be in the kitchen." You call as you see the door shut and as you walk towards your kitchen.

* * *

After some time has passed, the two of you are sitting at your table. You're nursing a bottle of water as your guest sits with some coffee in front of him.

"Why were you drunk?" You ask bluntly.

Gray grimaces and you take that as a sign it must've been something painful that caused him to drink so much. "I don't want to talk about it." He mutters before taking a gulp of coffee.

You regard the man with sympathetic eyes. You can think of only one reason why someone would drink so incessantly. Someone close to him died.

"Who was it that died?" You ask.

The blunet turns his eyes on you and just before you think he is going to snap at you, he sighs. His mouth curves wistfully as he stares at your blue tablecloth.

"Her name was Ur Milkovich." Gray says before taking a drink of coffee. "Yesterday was the anniversary of her death."

His wistful smile becomes saddened. "And even after all these years," He raises a hand to clutch at the fabric of his shirt that resides over his heart. "it still hurts. Painfully."

Not wanting to push him, or wanting to see him cry or show any sign of grief, you place a comforting hand over your guest's.

"I understand." You say with a heartfelt grin. "You don't have to say anything more."

Gray stares at you for a moment longer before shooting you a crooked grin. (You ignore the way it speeds up your heart.)

"Thanks Juvia." Gray says. "You're a good friend."

_Friend. _

You like the sound of that. Yet, at the same time, you cannot help but wish for something more.

Gazing into Gray's eyes, you blush as his hand moves to encompass yours. Before you can see what happens next though, you remove your hand from your guest's as you stand up from your table.

"Juvia forgot, she must clean her dryer's lint trap!" You exclaim as you head for your laundry room. It isn't a _complete_ lie, you honestly need to remove the lint from the machine.

Even as you leave the blunet though, you cannot help but feel his piercingly hot eyes on your back.

**Author's Notes: And another one bites the dust. Four down, three to go. Anyway, see you guys on the next submission!**


	5. Dancing

**Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

**Day #5 - Dancing**

Storming through your apartment, you search for your adoptive brother. As you search for him, you hope he can explain something that came as an utter surprise to you.

It isn't long before you find Lyon watering the plant that Juvia gave you. You decide that you can chew his ear off later for that. Right now, he has to inform you about a piece of mail that you got earlier that morning.

"Ah, Gray," Lyon greeted cordially, aggravating you further. While the bluish, silvery-haired male _can _be affable most of the time, sometimes he does it just to grate on your nerves. "you really should care better for this plant." He turns to you with a smirk, holding a small silvery watering can. "The fairness that is Miss Juvia would be-"

Whatever Juvia would be, you don't know as you interrupt him. Your tone is clipped.

"Cut the crap Lyon."

Lyon's smirk fades to a look of curiosity. He sets the watering can down as he regards you coolly. "Okay Gray, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" You repeat. "What's wrong?!" You shove the letter in your left hand in front of you. "_This_ is what's wrong."

Lyon stares at you for a moment - several, in fact - before his smirk widened and he starts to chuckle. "A letter? You're incensed by a _letter_?"

Truthfully, you _are_ overreacting a bit (a lot really) but you can think about that later. "Not the _letter_ you idiot." You say sharply. "What's _on_ the letter."

"Of course." Lyon says without missing a beat before smirking at you. What you wouldn't give to wipe that insufferable smirk off his face. "I was simply teasing you."

Your answer is an icy glare.

Lyon clears his throat in what you assume is a prelude to him reading the letter aloud.

_"My dearest friends and adoptive brothers,"_ He starts. _"I am most pleased to invite you to my wedding. Yes, you read that right, I'm getting married. I apologize for not letting you know beforehand, but Azuma wanted to keep the engagement private until most of the details were sorted out. The date shall be two weeks from now and I expect both of you to be there punctual and prepared to dance. Such a momentous occasion would only be enhanced if the two of you attended. I cannot wait to see both of you. P.S. I wish to inform you Lyon that Meredy will most certainly be in attendance. Sincerely, your big sister, Ultear Milkovich."_

By the time Lyon was finished, you see a furious blush has dominated his face. The source most likely being the letter's mention of a certain pink-haired woman. Honestly, you don't believe you've ever seen anyone fall so unutterably hard in love with anyone else before. Not that Lyon would openly admit to it. Not often anyway.

"Did you know that she was getting married?" You ask.

"Honestly, to the best of my knowledge, I didn't." Lyon replies. "I knew that she was in a relationship with Azuma, but _married_?" He shook his head. "That I didn't know."

His eyes glance up from the letter before he smirks. "Why are you getting so agitated that our older sister is getting married?"

Why indeed. "Because." You say shortly before staring off to your side and out the window. "I promised."

Before you can register what is happening, your older adoptive brother crosses the space between the two of you and places his hands on your shoulders.

"Gray." Lyon says, his voice caring yet firm. You turn your gaze to him. "Ultear is a remarkable person and older than us. She doesn't need you to protect her."

"I know that." You snap, brushing Lyon's hands off your shoulders. You gaze at the floor, analyzing the floorboards. "It's just, I care for her okay?"

"I do too." Lyon says before chuckling. "But truthfully, she can handle herself."

As the words register in your mind, you smile wistfully. "Yeah," You glance up at the male in front of you. "you're right." When you think about it, Ultear is someone who, if enraged, could rival even _Erza_ in the fearsome department. And that in itself is no easy feat.

"Of course I'm right." Lyon says arrogantly.

Your wistful smile turns into a scowl. You open your mouth to say something, but close it and smirk when you think of something else. "So, Meredy, huh? When do you plan on making a move on her?"

Lyon looks at you as if you slapped him. "Gray!" He turns away from him, feigning offense. Your adoptive brother always did have a flair for the dramatic. "I cannot believe my younger sibling has such vulgar thoughts!"

You roll your eyes. "Okay Lyon. Save the theatrics for a play or something." You quip.

It seems though that Lyon isn't listening to you as he is now prancing - yes, literally _prancing_ \- around the room. Almost as if he were dancing with an intangible ghost.

"What the hell are you doing?" You ask quizzically.

Lyon glances from his ridiculous movements to look at you. "Why, practicing my dancing to impress the mesmerizing Meredy." A blush decorates his face. "Oh what a vision of loveliness she is!"

Again, you roll your eyes. After you do though, one of the key aspects of what was in the letter sinks in.

_Dancing_.

If there is one thing that you aren't incredibly good at, it's dancing. To be honest, you never really saw a use for it. And if you're thinking clearly, the dancing will most likely be that of ballroom dancing; slow and choreographed.

* * *

As you think of who could teach you to ballroom dance, you quickly run out of options. Your friends Lucy and Erza are automatically out. While they are both good dancers, the former's boyfriend would pound you into next week as the latter would dance you into an early grave. Anyone else you can think of is either taken or would've provide much assistance. Except for one person that is.

And as you think of her in her azure clothing and hair, you cover your face with your palm. Well, it _could_ be significantly worse. You could be dancing with a certain redhead. The thought of dancing with that hurricane of movement causes a shiver to run down your spine.

In fact, as you think about it, the problem has nothing to do with Juvia. Herself anyway. No, the _problem_ is most likely that you would be revisiting what happened the last time you were there. Or more accurately, when the blunette placed her hand on yours, you held hers, and she spirited away to clean her lint trap.

You smirk half-heartedly as you think about it should be fun considering that the two of you will be much closer than before.

* * *

After calling Juvia and asking if she could teach you how to dance, you were surprised at the positive reaction you received. In fact, she sounded downright _bubbly_ at the idea of teaching you the art of ballroom dancing. (Her words, not yours.)

Deciding to meet the next day, you stand outside her apartment as you knock on the door. A couple knocks later and you're greeted by the sight of a smiling blunette.

"Juvia is glad you could make it." She says happily as she ushers you in.

Your hands in your pockets as you cross the threshold, you wonder how much of this was a good idea. Before you can second-guess yourself and bolt through the door though, the blunette closes the door and gives you a sweet smile. (You've given up a _long_ time ago of ignoring the way it causes your heart to palpitate.)

"When Juvia gets done with you," She starts as determination enters her eyes. "you will be dancing well enough to give professionals a run for their money."

You give her a skeptical glance. "Really?"

She must detect your doubt as a faint shade of a bashful blush takes over her cheeks. "Okay, Juvia admits that that might be a _bit_ of a stretch." She gives you a determined look once more. "When Juvia gets done with you, you will at least be able to dance well enough to give off the illusion that you know what you're doing."

And as you stare into Juvia's eyes, you almost believe her. A small flickering of uncertainty being the only thing keeping it from being absolute.

* * *

"Sorry!" You exclaim as you step on one of Juvia's feet for the umpteenth time that evening. A cursory glance of her apartment gives you a yield of a clock on her wall. The clock reads nine-forty-five p.m. Meaning that you two have been dancing for almost four hours. Give or take a few breaks.

"It's okay." Juvia says. The way her face contorts in pain gives you a different answer. You let go of her hands as you step away and sit on the couch. Which, you realize distastefully, is the couch that you sat on when you vomited over yourself.

"It's hopeless." You mutter bitterly as you feel a pressure settle down next to you. You then feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn to look at the blunette.

"Don't say that Gray." Juvia says, her voice soft. She smiles at you. "It took Juvia much longer than an evening to even come _close_ to doing anything worthwhile."

You give her a slight smirk. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Juvia."

She gives your shoulder a squeeze. "You'll become a great dancer soon enough Gray."

As she smiles at you, it causes you to believe that -_ yeah, you will become a good dancer._

She stands up from the couch before extending her hand to you. "So, what do you say Gray? Care to dance?"

You look at the hand before taking it. You hoist yourself up from the couch. "Why not? Isn't like I've got anything else to do."

* * *

A few hours later, as you're almost about to fall unconscious due to a lack of sleep, you manage to keep the times you step on Juvia's feet to a minimum. It'll take some time before you're able to dance any better though.

It seems that, while you're barely hanging on, Juvia has falling asleep. You cannot help but notice how tender her face looks.

"Hey, Juvia." You say as you shake her faintly. "Wake up."

Unsurprisingly, the girl remains asleep. Shaking your head, you hoist her into your arms by sliding one under her knees and another around her shoulders. You're grateful for the fact that the girl dresses so modestly.

Wandering around her apartment, you soon find where her bedroom is. Leaving her in her clothes, you tuck her into bed. After you do, you sweep a stray strand of blue hair out of her face.

Assessing her features, you can appreciate how truly beautiful the young woman is. Before you can reconsider your actions, you lean down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead. Giving her one final look, you smile fondly at her before leaning away.

"Good night Juvia." You say as you make your way to her bedroom door. You spare her a final glance before you shut the door. "Sleep tight."

Deciding that it's too late for you to go home yourself, you plan to crash on the blunette's couch. As you fall asleep, the last thing you see is an image of Juvia's peaceful visage.

**Author's Notes: Well, this kind of escalated. Anyway, another prompt written and finished! Five down, two to go. Also, enjoy some shameless Gruvia fluff. Or whatever it is that is before your eyes.**

**And whether or not Lyon is in character or not, I am certainly having some fun with writing him.**


	6. Light

**Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

**Day #6 - Light**

You wake up as you feel someone shaking you by your shoulders.

"Five more minutes Lyon," You mutter sleepily. "ya bastard."

A giggle that is suspiciously _not _your adoptive brother's is your response. "Juvia isn't Lyon."

Blinking your eyes as they adjust to the light and the grogginess fades, you find that Juvia is looking down at you with an amused smile.

"Good morning Gray." Juvia says as you leaned forward from where your head was laying on the couch.

"What time is it?" You mumble as you scratch at your head.

Juvia's smile fades a bit as she glances at the clock. "Nine o'clock."

At the knowledge of what time it is, you smirk half-heartedly. "Damn. Must've danced pretty hard last night, didn't we?"

Juvia nods her head. "Yep. Juvia thinks it was the longest she has ever danced."

With the final traces of sleeping absconding from your mind, you eye Juvia critically. "Speaking of which, how's your feet Juvia?"

Said blunette looks down at her feet before returning her gaze to you. "Juvia's feet are fine. Thank you for asking Gray."

You narrow your eyes at her gratitude before glancing away. But not before you feel your face heat up. "Tch. Only asking because you're the only person who I know that can teach me how to dance. And it isn't like I have much time to spare."

Instead of being put off by your cold reply though, Juvia laughs. "Whatever you say Gray."

"Tch." You mutter again, this time with scorn lacing the word. "Where's your coffee machine. I need a pick-me-up."

* * *

After brewing yourself a cup of coffee (the blunette didn't seem interested in any) you blow on it before taking a satisfying quaff from it.

"Man," You say as you put the cup down. "that hits the spot."

"Juvia is glad you enjoy it." The blunette says before she glances at the cup. You cannot help but see how her nose screws up at it. "Juvia on the hand, doesn't care much for it."

You eye her around another drink of the black liquid. "Then why do you have a coffee machine?"

Juvia takes a gander at the machine before darting her eyes back to you. "Truthfully, Juvia's friend Gajeel-kun gave it to her as a Christmas present last year. He intended to give it to Juvia when he and Pantherlily-kun visit her."

You eye Juvia more closely at that admission. "Pantherlily?" You choose to keep how odd you find that name to yourself.

"Gajeel-kun's second best friend after Juvia." The blunette replies before she leans in conspiratorially. As if whatever she intends to tell you is a clandestine secret, best kept behind closed doors and silent lips.

You lean in too.

"But don't tell Gajeel-kun that," She continues. "he'll deny that any of his friends are the best and end up punching you."

"Punching me?" You say as the both of you lean back in your seat.

From the way Juvia is grinning, you can tell that that is a joke.

"Juvia is kidding. Underneath Gajeel-kun's rough exterior, he can be a great friend." She says.

"Great friend huh?" You say before taking a lazy sip of your coffee. A fleeting look inside shows that you drank half of it already. "Can't wait to meet him." You finish with a smirk.

For some reason though, what you said causes the blunette to turn sheepish. "Well, the truth is, you actually did meet Gajeel-kun once."

"I did?" Not quite believing what she said.

The blunette nods her head. "Remember when you got drunk?"

You grimace at the mention of it. "Yeah, I threw up all over myself." You push the half-empty coffee cup away. For some reason, you're thirstiness has vanished. "What's your point?"

"The place that you got drunk was the same bar that Gajeel-kun and Pantherlily-kun frequent." Juvia explains. "After they saw you, they brought you to Juvia for her to nurse you back to health." She glances to the side. "Although, it might've been so you don't vomit on their furniture."

Instead of the sentence sounding accusatory, Juvia sounds amused. You shudder though. The idea of using Juvia's bathroom and her seeing you almost naked is one thing. But someone that you aren't familiar with? That's something different entirely.

Juvia looks back at you. "Anyway, that is how you found yourself on Juvia's couch."

You nod your head. As you think about it, you are vaguely aware of the fact that someone hoisted you onto their back after you decided to get plastered.

"Thanks Juvia." You say. "There were a few gaps in my memory after I got drunk."

"Juvia is more than glad that she was able to provide assistance." The blunette says before getting up and walking up to you. You look up at her, wondering what she wants.

"Oi, Juvia, why are you staring at me?" You inquire, a third of your usual sharpness in your tone.

Juvia blushes but otherwise remains composed. She extends a hand to you.

You stare at the proffered appendage before looking into the blunette's eyes.

"You want to learn how to dance, don't you Gray?" She asks, azure eyes sparkling. And as the light from above reflects in her irises, you cannot help but find that the sparkling has increased. Along with her beauty.

You obviously keep such thoughts to yourself as you grab Juvia's hand with a smirk.

"Yeah, no time like the present after all."

Lifting yourself out of the chair, you stand so you tower over the blunette by a few inches. Before you start dancing though, you wrap an arm around her waist before your hand lowers. The result is a squeak as a blush overtakes her features.

"You're so forward Gray." Juvia says reproachfully. While the woman in front of you is blushing and looks a bit scandalized, you notice the mirth dancing in cerulean depths.

"Sorry Juvia." You say, feeling anything but. Your arm remains around her waist as you raise your hand. "So what do you say Juvia, ready to dance?"

Juvia's eyes stay on you as she speaks. "Juvia believes she is suppose to tell you that."

After she does, you're certain of the lightheartedness dancing in the blunette's eyes.

As you begin you dance, you cannot help but think that this woman will indeed be the death of you.

* * *

As your feet start to feel numb from the vigorous dancing, you think that you can at the very least maintain a slight rhythm when dancing. You still think there could be _a lot _of improvement.

It seems that there won't be much more dancing though as you and your partner feel and look exhausted respectively.

"Juvia's tired." She mumbles as her ear is pressed against your chest.

"Me too." You agree as you feel like your legs are about to give out. "Think I need to sit down."

As you move to do that though, aiming for a comfortable-appearing chair, it would appear that that took the girl in your arms by surprise as her sudden movement causes you to trip backwards into the chair.

And an intense blush is undoubtedly spreading across your face as you stare into mortified blue eyes. The reason being that when Juvia fell into you, she ended up having her face be a few centimeters away from you.

You decide to think about the embarrassing, cliché nature of your predicament later as you sit there.

"Well, this is…" You start before trailing off.

Juvia quickly jumps away from you. "Juvia is sorry, she didn't mean it!"

You chuckle. The fact that a beautiful women (both inside and out) almost kissed you caused it to sound strained. "No reason to apologize Juvia. Worse things can happen."

Your eyes persist their viewing of each other. The sexual tension that has been slowly growing between you two feels like it has reached a fevered pitch.

Before you can contemplate it any longer though, your stomach grumbles loudly, showing that you need some food in your system. It looks like you aren't the only one as Juvia's stomach grumbles as well.

"Guess I better leave and get myself some lunch." You say.

"Yes." Juvia agrees and you notice the distracted way in which she speaks. It would appear that what you say registers in her mind as she advances on you. "Wait. It would take you a while to get home. So Juvia will make you a meal herself."

You open your mouth to respectfully, but firmly, decline such an offer, but it would seem that your stomach has other ideas has it growls again.

"I guess it wouldn't kill me to stay here and enjoy a meal." You say.

Juvia smiles at you (you try to ignore the radiant way that it looks). "That's the spirit. Juvia shall make you a meal that'll be one of the best you've ever tasted."

And she's gone, spirited into the kitchen.

Not wanting to burden her any more than you already have, you decide to see if you can help. The memory of when you almost kissed Juvia lingers in your mind as you try to rid yourself of it and focus on any task that Juvia may have in store for you.

**Author's Notes: And it's finished. Six down and only one more to go. See you guys tomorrow! The final prompt of the week.**


	7. Sweet

**Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

**Day #7 - Sweet**

Two weeks. Fourteen days since Gray Fullbuster started dancing with Juvia Lockser and the two almost kissed. And under the blunette's insightful tutelage and endless patience, he managed to learn how to dance. Well, relatively speaking anyway. On the surface, the dark-haired male is able to glide gracefully across the floor. Upon closer inspection, one would find the subtle clumsiness in his steps. Other than that though, one could be impressed by his dancing.

In fact, given how often that the cheerful woman was teaching him how to dance, one would be led to believe that the two live together. Granted, the only ones who assumed that was Gajeel Redfox the few times that he visited. And raided Juvia's stash of coffee. Pantherlily had arrived several times as well. Whether or not he saw the two of them in a romantic light, well, he kept such thoughts to himself.

While Gray _did_ learn to dance with a considerable amount of skill, he couldn't help the slight pang of disappointment when his final session ended. Truthfully, while he knew that the last session wouldn't be the end of their interactions, he _would_ miss the close contact. Even if it did accelerate his heart rate and cause his palms to perspire. Honestly, dancing with her was something that he wouldn't change for anything.

And before he could contemplate his thoughts anymore, a head of salmon hair and a pair of onyx eyes fills his vision.

"Oi, Droopy Eyes," He says as his mouth turns into a smirk. "You paying attention?"

Gray blinks and shakes his head as his attention comes back to him. As it does, he glares at the male in front of him. "'Course I am idiot," Gray smirks icily before making a comment of his own. "Pay more attention than you Squinty Eyes."

Natsu's hands, which had dropped from the blunet's shoulders, were now grasping his black tuxedo collar.

"Mind repeating that?" Natsu growls, his eyes fixed on Gray's in a glare.

Gray chuckles lowly; a disparagingly condescending sound. "You heard me. I don't think you need me to repeat myself."

The salmon-haired male narrowed his eyes as he reared his right fist back. He was oblivious to the left hand aimed at his sternum. Before the two could execute their blows though, they both felt a shiver race down their spines as they sensed an acrimonious presence bearing down on them.

Eyes widening, Natsu and Gray turn their gaze to to find a certain redhead glaring at them.

"E-Erza?" Natsu stutters.

"You two aren't fighting again," She starts. "now are you?"

Painting the most insincere of smiles on their faces, the two males wrap an arm around the other's shoulders.

"Us, fighting?" Gray begins, their charade already fooling Erza as her scowl fades. The blunet glances at his friend. "We weren't doing that, now were we?"

"Fighting?" Natsu says the word as if it is foreign to him. He looks at Gray. "I wouldn't consider doing something like with my best buddy." His arm removes from the other's shoulders as his hands move to Gray's tie. "I was just helping him with his tie."

"Right!" Gray agrees as his arm lowers from the other male's shoulders. "Damn thing was getting difficult to manage."

Erza levels them with a cool stare before smiling kindly. "I'm overjoyed to see you two getting along." She turns her back from them, the violet fabric of her dress fluttering around her. Her scarlet hair is in an elegant bun. Natsu and Gray glare at each other once more before they follow Erza. "Anyway, our friend Lucy should be waiting for us in the downstairs lobby and I don't think we should keep her waiting."

The redhead casts a wink over her shoulder at the salmon-haired male. "I'm confident in how Natsu, out of us, wouldn't want that."

With Erza's words sinking into the male, Natsu grins at her before he passes her. "You're right about that Erza. Lucy, here I come!"

The male barrels in front of them as he makes his way to the lobby, leaving them in his dust. The redhead gazes after him with a soft smile. The smile fades minutely at the sound of a derisive chuckle behind her.

Glancing behind her, Erza looks at Gray with curious russet eyes. "What is so amusing Gray?"

Said blunet's chuckling subsides. "I'm laughing at how _whipped_ he is by Lucy."

Instead of responding with a hostility, Erza smiles softly at him. She turns her back to him as they continue walking. "I think it is rather sweet. The two of them are the epitome of the truest type of love."

Gray rolls his eyes as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "True love, huh?" He scoffs. "I think you've been reading too many of your romance novels Erza. Or hanging out with Jellal."

"Jellal." Erza murmurs with a contemplative sigh. Almost as if just saying the name of the redhead's boyfriend puts her into a good mood. She shakes her head. "Perhaps you will find love that shines as brightly as theirs."

Again, Gray rolls his eyes. But not before an image of a radiant smile and azure locks filter into your mind.

* * *

When Gray and Erza get down to the lobby and where Lucy was waiting for him and Natsu, the former makes a disgusted noise in his throat as the latter has an shining blush on her face. The reason being how their two friends are making out. The action is slow and passionate; tangible waves of their affection coming off of them.

"As tender as this display is," Erza interrupts as she clears her throat. "I believe we have a wedding to get to."

Natsu and Lucy kiss for a moment longer before they separate and turn to their two friends, an embarrassed blush on the blonde's face as the salmon-haired male scratches the back of his neck. If one were to look closer though, they would find a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Honestly you two," Gray comments, shaking his head disapproving. "can't you two keep your hands off each other?"

* * *

When the four friends walk into the chapel, Gray sees Erza walk over to her boyfriend Jellal while Natsu and Lucy head over to their friends Lisanna Strauss and Levy McGarden. Looking around the room, the blunet wonders if a certain blunette will be there. That is, if she isn't there already.

As she thinks of her, he feels someone tap on his back. Turning around, Gray comes face to face with glowing blue eyes.

"Juvia is sorry she is late Gray." The blunette says as she tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

Taking a close look at her, Gray finds that she is wearing an enchanting azure dress as her hair is tied up around her head in a bun.

"Don't worry about it Juvia." Gray says with a smirk that begins to tug into a smile. "I just got here."

The blunette opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, the two are interrupted by a blur of bluish, silvery hair.

"Ah, I see the marvelous woman known as Miss Juvia has arrived." Lyon says as he takes her hand and lays a kiss upon it. "It is a pleasure to meet you once more."

"It is nice to see you again too Lyon." Juvia says, a light blush across her cheekbones. "I see you're looking well."

Lyon makes a flourishing gesture. "I always dress to impress."

Gray growls under his breath. "Shouldn't you be talking with Meredy?"

The blunet's adoptive brother looks at him as if seeing him for the first time that night. "I had previously talked to the fair Meredy earlier." A sparkle enters the male's eyes. He places a hand over his heart. "Oh how she causes my heart to palpitate erratically."

Gray rolls his eyes. "Then why don't you go talk with him?" He hisses coldly.

It seems that the blunet's adoptive sibling had the same idea in mind as he spirited away from the two of them to speak with the source of his infatuation.

"How sweet." Juvia croons.

Gray turns his head to her with such sharpness it was as if he was slapped. "That's sweet? How?"

Juvia glances at him. "Juvia finds that it is obvious how much Lyon cares for her."

Gray snorts. "I wouldn't say that." As his eyes linger on the two though, a part of him agrees with the blunette's sentiment. Now that he would vocalize such thoughts.

"Anyway," Juvia says. "Juvia cannot wait to see the union between your friends."

Gray rolls his eyes. Instead of it having the contempt it had earlier, it is more of a light-hearted gesture.

Gray offers his arm to the woman. "Shall we?" He smirks at her, a glint of mischief glistening in his eyes.

Juvia looks at the arm, a similar glint in her eyes. She takes the arm with a smile. "We shall."

As the two find a place to sit and get comfortable, Gray takes a moment to look at the female next to him before the ceremony begins.

A slight smile tugs at his lips as he cannot help but contemplate how good a person she is. Definitely better than him when it comes to looking at Lyon's relationships.

Taking a moment to consider, he places a hand on Juvia's. The blunette looks at him curiously before she smiles at him. Feeling his heart speed up, Gray smiles back. The last thing he is aware of before the ceremony starts, is her hair. And the delicate trellises that frame her face.

**Author's Notes: And...the final submission is done. Not exactly how I wanted to end this collection of prompts, but I digress. Well, I guess this is goodbye until next time all you readers. See you the next time that I write. Also, since this was the last prompt, I decided to write it in third person instead of second person.**


	8. Dreams

_It's beautiful. _

Those are the first two words that Juvia thinks as she regards the sprawling staircases in front of her. The sparkling chandeliers and the subdued blue colors of the walls blend together to create a breathtaking picture.

"Looks pretty good, doesn't it?" A masculine voice inquires from behind her.

Turning around the blunette sees her friend Gray dressed in a black tuxedo as a smirk covers his face.

"It does." Juvia says, great emotion lacing her voice before she looks down at her dress. And it is one of the most elegant articles of clothing she has ever seen. The dress is a subtle blue as its intricate design of swirls gives off the appearance of shifting water. As she gives a spare glance to a nearby mirror, she sees that her hair is in a bun as a quaint butterfly clip holds it.

"Isn't the only thing looking good though." Gray murmurs as he walks closer to the blunette until he is right in front of her.

The compliment causes crimson to smatter against Juvia's cheeks.

"Oh Gray-sama," She breathes as her hands move to her cheeks. "you flatter Juvia."

Gray gives an indifferent shrug as his hands move to take Juvia's. "I try."

A yelp of surprise fills the air as Gray pulls Juvia flush against him. He clasps one of her hands in his as the other moves to her waist.

A look of puzzlement crosses her features. However, before she can voice it, it's answered as the sounds of melodic piano notes seep into the air.

The two begin to move as they glide across the floor; their movements as graceful as a swan. While their dance continues - with Gray dipping Juvia and looking at her with an unreadable emotion that causes her heart to palpitate - their surroundings shift and move as they are now in an empty lot as rain pours down overhead.

The droplets soak their hair and clothing, but neither could care less as they dance.

"Gray-sama is a truly remarkable dancer." Juvia comments.

Gray smirks. "I had a great teacher."

He pulls her closer as they stare into the eyes of one another. Before anything could be second guessed, Juvia inches closer as her lips, slightly pink with her lipstick, grow ever closer to the man that she has steadily become fond of.

Right before their lips are about to meet, the sound of thunder crackles above them, a flash of lightning fills her vision, and soon everything goes black.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, Juvia sits upright in her bed. Reeling from her pleasant dreams, she rubs at her eyes as she gets out of bed. Walking over to her window, she sets her arms crossed upon it as she peers out across the city with lowered eyelids.

Again, an image of the brooding blunet flashes across her eyes.

"Hm," She murmurs blissfully, wondering what the center of her affection is thinking of; what he could be dreaming of. "Gray-sama."

* * *

With his hands stuffed his pants pockets, he gives the surrounding area careful scrutiny. The room appears to be of an empty chapel as the several multitudes of alabaster seating quietly sit for any guests they might seat. The stained-glass window above looks to be of a sprawling sun, rushing wind, sturdy earth, and flowing water.

Gray spots the balconies overhead as faint lighting illuminates the alcoves. Staring at the room for a moment longer, he forms the deduction that it looks like the kind of place where two people, ensconced in their love for one another, would become joined in tender matrimony. Not unlike the union of his adoptive sister and her significant other.

What really captures his interest though is the obsidian grand piano. The black and white keys beckon him closer, thinking of what he could play. Approaching the musical instrument, he sees that it is bereft of any specific piece. Cracking his knuckles, he thinks of one of the few pieces that comes to mind.

Starting with one of the highest keys, his fingers quickly glide across the surface. As the tune fills the air, the young Fullbuster feels the nostalgia punch him in his solar plexus; not unlike a blow from a certain salmon-haired male.

However, the memory of _who _first played the piece causes his eyes to well up with tears. With his fingers tickling the ivories, the tears flow down his face. Whenever he hears or plays the song, he cannot help but remember a time of black hair and eyes and a firm, but caring smile. A time long before his life was uprooted by the nefarious criminal known as Deliora. The beast bested only by his adoptive mother when she had killed him in a double homicide.

Feeling his emotions getting the better of him, Gray takes his hands away from the piano to rub at his eyes. His focus is deterred by a feminine voice coming from the shadows in front of him.

"That was beautiful." The voice comments, sounding as if she might cry herself.

"Who goes there?" He barks as the tears begin to subside and the anger sets in.

His answer comes in the form of a figure wearing a simple, flattering cerulean gown and blue hair in modest curls.

"Juvia?" Gray exclaims in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Juvia could ask you the same question Gray-sama." She retorts, an amused smile tugging at her features as she makes her way to sit close to him in front of the piano. Her amusement fades into sympathy as she places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why were you crying?"

He looks at her a moment before jerking his head away. "I don't want to talk about it." He muttered.

As the blunette stares at him, he knows that Juvia won't be swayed that easily. Sighing, he turns back to explain. "It was a song that my mom, Mika, used to play for me when I was younger." He states simply as that was all he was going to say on the matter.

"Juvia imagines that you loved her and your father greatly." She murmurs as she places her head on his shoulder.

Breathing in the scent of her shampoo - what was that, lilac? - Gray cannot help but feel that under normal circumstances he would've chuckled at her perception. For the moment, he allows Juvia to rest her head on his shoulder.

A sliver of a smile on his face, Gray begins to play something as soothing, but not quite as sentimental. Soon, his eyes feel heavy as the notes echo into the distance before everything disappears.

* * *

Startled, Gray sits upright in his bed as he rubs at his eyes.

"What was that?" He remarks as he thinks back to the dream he had moments ago. Thrusting the sheets off - and feeling the cool nighttime air buffet his bare body, causing gooseflesh to break out - he stumbles over to his window before gazing out of it.

While he does, the thought of a certain blunette crosses his mind and he cannot help but wonder what she could be doing. For the moment, he knows that two things are certain: that one, he needs glass of water, and two, that he might call Juvia tomorrow.

Currently, all he can think of is cool water. Walking through the apartment, his feet feel the coldness of the kitchen's hardwood floor as he turns the faucet on as cool water drops into a glass.

Staring at the water-filled glass, he is reminded of the blunette for the second time that night.

_Not that that is a bad thing._ He thinks before downing the liquid, setting the glass down, and going back to bed to sleep the rest of the night away.

**Author's Notes: So, I was thinking that I left the story at a rather abrupt end and considering a few reviews I saw, I decided that I would try and continue this story until Gray and Juvia get together. Or at least kiss. And thus, this chapter was born!**

**Not much else to say other than not to expect many consistent updates. I'll most likely write whenever inspiration strikes. And whomever is interested, I'll also be writing for the prompts for Nalu Week 2015. Time will tell how many I get done and published. Anyway, that's all so until next time!**


End file.
